Talk:Vulcan mind meld
Redirect "Synaptic pattern displacement" redirects here, but isn't that a different phenomenon? It was mentioned by Dr. Bashir and Lieutenannt Dax in DS9: "The Passenger": Dax: Hypothesis. The body dies, the consciousness lives on. Bashir: In another brain? Dax: Possible? Bashir: Well, the closest thing I've encountered is synaptic pattern displacement, but that's never been done by a non-Vulcan. It's clear to me, anyway, that in this instance they were referring to instances such as the katra transfer that Spock performed on McCoy in Star Trek II. Granted it requires a mind-meld, but that was obviously a unique case. Shouldn't synaptic pattern displacement have its own article, or be redirected to the katra article instead? Ekedolphin 07:31, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Physical Touch: Myth? "Requires physical contact"? Watching the re-mastered "Devil in the Dark" right now, Spock's first attempt had his hands in the air (the pain sending him back). Torlek 01:45, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Believe it or not, there is also another episode where Spock is able to perform a mind meld (mind control really) without touching the subject he is mentally probing. I forget the episode, but I know it happened on TOS with 100% assurance. Spock and the landing party were locked up in a cell and he was able to get the guard to subconsciously unlock them. This all could have very well have been telepathy, as Vulcans do possess this ability (Tuvok used it once). Still, I believe this should be confronted and covered in a paragraph on this page san italics. --AC84 08:30, 25 September 2006 (PST) :I believe that was ... --From Andoria with Love 12:22, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Romulans/Remans The last line mentions Romulans being unable to be telepathic, using Nemesis as an example... except the Praetor was a Human clone, not a Romulan, therefore shouldn't be used to posit said idea. : I thought Romulans and Vulcans were the same genetically. So the only reasons "Romulans can't meld" is because melding is a skill. --Blue Spider 02:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I can't remember Romulan telepathy being mentioned in cannon, and you're right, Shinzon obviously wasn't Romulan and can't be used as an example...anyway, even though Romulans and Vulcans are genetically different in a few minor ways, I think that a Romulan could be telepathic just like a Vulcan if he received the kind of training that Vulcans do, but it's also possible that if telepathy has not been a part of their culture since they left Vulcan, the ability may have been bred out, or weakened. I don't buy that, but it's a possibility. --Rihana 02:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: Romulans and Vulcans were the same long ago, back during Surak's time. Their genetics have since diverged. In the ENT episode "The Aenar" (or one of that 3-parter), I think one of the scenes hinted that while some Romulans still have some telepathic ability, it is a great deal weaker than it used to be. Hence using an Aenar to pilot their drone ship. -- 08:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) PNA This page could use some better placement/more citations. It's unclear where all the info came from. - 07:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC)